This invention relates to the construction industry and, more specifically, to the use of pre-cast concrete forms for constructing various structures.
The cost of wood has escalated in recent years and, given environmental concerns, will no doubt continue to do so. Building structures such as homes using pre-cast, tilt-up concrete panels can significantly reduce the initial cost of construction, increase the life of the structure and reduce maintenance cost.
Commercially available pre-cast concrete panels, in a form that might be used to construct the walls or floors of a home, are typically 5-7 inches thick, are difficult to transport due to their weight and size, and can require large, expensive cranes for placement into position. A lighter and integrated pre-cast concrete forming system would have the advantage of improved ease of placement, while maintaining strength, preserving design details, and allowing rapid construction.
As the cost of wood escalates, concrete homes appear attractive. A sandwich blend of concrete and insulation materials makes good sense structurally, economically and thermally, while allowing a low initial cost, low maintenance and durability. Yet, the appearance has to be appealing. Cast-in-place concrete is bulky and, when face mold is used to provide an attractive surface, it is costly as well. Shotcrete (spraying modified concrete on vertical or horizontal surfaces) has a very spartan look.
Tilt-up panels are made under controlled conditions and the face-up surface can be inexpensively finished with rollers to shape an attractive product. Such panels can be fabricated and stored in the factory, ready for fast delivery and fast erection. Homes can be assembled rapidly, allowing a savings on interest paid during the construction interim. Panel construction requires cranes, which are expensive. The expense can be justified, however, when several homes are built, splitting the cost of the crane, or when the panels are light and a hydraulic crane can be used.